The Night Before Life Goes On
by nightslumber17
Summary: based on Carrie Underwood's song between ron and hermione bad at summarys. please r


**The Night Before Life goes on:**

_**Sitting up on the roof,**_

_**Sneaking a smoke by the chimney**_

_**Checking out the moon and the city lights**_

Hermione loved Ron, they had been dating steady for almost three years and she loved it. The war was finally over two years ago and they had won but at a terrible cost. Harry was lost during the battle between Voldemort, and although he defeated Him, he didn't see Draco Malfoy behind him and was killed. The wizarding world grieved for Harry Potter, but only his family and friends grieved for Harry, just Harry. It hit Hermione hard when Harry died, but not as hard as it hit Ron. Ron lost his best friend and brother, and after that he was a little different. He began smoking, and no one told him to stop because his temper was always at the edge now, but most of all, he became more quieter then he was. That is not to say that he was the only one who lost a bit of themselves when Harry died because everyone did. Molly wasn't as affectionate as she used to be, Arthur began working a lot and was never home, Fred and George became more timid and they quit their joking, but the second hardest hit was Ginny. She turned from her forceful but kind self into a emotional wreck and the family visits her often in St. Mungo's. Hermione, although she missed Harry terribly and felt like a piece of her was gone, knew that she wanted to continue her education. She knew that Harry wouldn't have wanted her to forget all her plans if he died. So she enrolled into Harvard in America and her summer before she left was coming to a close. The night before her plane was to leave, her and Ron were sitting out on the roof of Ron's house. They were silent at first because they didn't know what to say to each other but when Ron scooted up behind her and latched onto her like his life depended on it, she knew that she was breaking his heart. She decided that she needed to say something

_**Takes off his flannel shirt and drapes it around her shoulders, slides up behind her and holds on tight**_

_**And she says, " I don't want this night to end…. Why does it have to end?"**_

_**Tomorrow she'll be rolling down I 10, baton rouge, 18 years in her rearview. He's got a fraudy paycheck lined up down the block at daddy's shop, it ain't much but it's a job, they've been dreading this moment all summer long. The night before life goes on.**_

_Ron:_

He couldn't believe that Harry was gone, he felt like he could die at any moment, but he didn't because he had Hermione, but now she was leaving and he couldn't stop her. Now it's the night before she is going to leave for God knows how long. There was so much he wanted to tell her but he just couldn't get the words out. He felt a tear drop land on his arm and decided that they should go for a ride, even though he knew Hermione didn't like brooms. Ron pulled Hermione up and apparates to Hogwarts. The last time they were there was during the battle and now everything was different. They circle the grounds for awhile noticing different things that will never be the same or mean the same anymore. He grew angry because of all the things that were changing and people were going back to their lives except him. The only thing he's doing is going to work at the Twins joke shop. He bangs his hand on the handle of the broom in anger.

_**A tear falls off her cheek and right before it hits his arm he says, " come on baby lets get outta here." they take one last drive around town and man it already looks different. He bangs the wheel and says, " life ain't fair, this growing up stuff, man I don't know, I just don't want to let you go." **_

_**Tomorrow she'll be rolling down I 10 baton rouge, 18 years in her rearview, he's got a fraudy paycheck lined up down the block, at daddy's shop, it ain't much but it's a job. They've been dreading this moment all summer long. The night before life goes on. **_

That was 6 years ago, and when she received the letter from the Weasley's saying that she needed to come home she left. Her life really did go on after she left, she became an lawyer for the wizards and got married and had 2 kids. Now she need's to go back to that life she had left behind, all those memories she left behind. When she returned, she knew something bad had happened. She was told that Ron, her first love and best friend, had killed himself because he couldn't handle the pain of Harry's and the loss of her. The funeral was held and Ron was buried next to his best friend. Now as she stands here over her best friends graves, she thinks back on what her mum told her the day that she left. She didn't want to listen because she hurt so bad but she understood what her mum meant now. She layed down her flowers and vowed that she would visit and turned around to walk away, back to her life knowing that her boys would always be with her in her heart and that she would see them again.

_**That's what my mamma told me, I didn't want to listen to no one, there's nothing you can do, there's nothing you can say. I know what it feels when love goes away.**_

_**fin**_

please R&R and be nice please first fanfic


End file.
